I'm not dead
by Demonddancer
Summary: sort of a song fic...multiple stories inspired from the song I'm not dead. the song and the show isnt mine, the crack ideas are.
1. im not dead

This is just a quick idea that I will work on as I have time. I am taking the song by pink I'm not dead and giving a little short for most of the lines. I think it can be rally cool. I'm not sure if I'm going to use the same person or multiple characters on this…so here is the song. Tell me what you think.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
There's always cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror or on your lips  
It's the morning on a sunset Friday  
When all conversations twist  
It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the web to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for dead

And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to

I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight

You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the changing seasons  
I know you'll be back again

I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right behind the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight oh

I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going  
I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all  
Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Find the game that no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you

I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight yeah


	2. theres always cracks

There's always cracks

"Did you hear that theEnd's pilot had a nervous breakdown?"

"Really?" Two nurses said in front of Anemone's room.

"Yea, she is right in there." The women pointed to Anemone who was barley breathing. Dominic sat in the chair next to her reading a copy of Ray Out, for research purposes of course.

"Who's the hunk in the uniform?"

"Well he insist that he is to watch her and the military had assigned him to watch over her, but I saw him late last night kiss her forehead and whispered something in her ear that made her smile like a mad woman." The woman giggled as they gossiped. Dominic stood up and walked towards the two of them with a stern look on his face.

"If you two clucking hens have nothing better to do but hang out here, go somewhere else!" He said as he shut the door leaving the two of them alone. The women only laughed harder at his action.

When the nurse was checking Anemone's vital signs and giving her an examination that they had to force Dominic out of the room so that they can perform their test. Dominic would not leave her so he ordered one of the Angia squad members to stay in the room and observe.

"I can't believe you let the stress get to you." The member said bitterly.

"shut up" Anemone said in a small voice as she cooperated with the nurses.

"I mean you have to be some idiot to let that get to your head." She teased further.

"I said be quiet." Anemone gritted her teeth.

"Who could ever stress over being the most loved person in the world. People think you're a hero, but they don't know the truth." A sly smile raised to her face as anemone bit her lip making it bleed. One of the nurses tried to fuss over the blood but Anemone slapped her hand as she liked the blood away.

"I really don see why they would admire you, I mean you don't even like to fight and Dominic is forever having to give you drugs to make you cooperate. Dewy said that he only picked you because you were alone in the world and not because you were the best. It was all out of pity."

Anemone hit the two nurses that were trying to hold her back in the stomic making them flying on opposite sides of the room. She head butted the girl to the floor as she stode over her punching her with all her might. She had cracked, she had, had enough of this treatment.

"I'm going to kill you the way you should have died in that camp you were in!" Anemone screamed as she repeatedly punched and kicked the girl who could only coward in fear because she was lost in the memory of when she was still in the camp and how she had to kill her own mother to save her little brother.

Dominic burst in the room and grabbed her arm stopping her, but not seceding she only turned her rage to him. She bit the fist that held her own but Dominic would not let go or look at the vast amounts of blood coming from his hand.

Unable to fight Anemone started to cry. She let all her emotions out while she was left alone on her bed. Dominic no longer seeing her as a threat looked at the other women and helped them to their feet. He walked over to her as she sung silently to her self.

You'll be a pretty girl

And all those petty problems go away

You'll be beautiful

And all will love you for you

You'll be a strong girl

And have no pain to bear

That is what I want

For my little girl.

She rocked herself back and forth as she sung in a broken voice. There was nothing left to harm in side her. She had lost control and was falling. She had cracked due to all the cracks for her to fall into and all that was said against her.


	3. crack of sunlight

Crack of sunlight

It had been raining all day. The Gekko state had landed at a port so that they could go wave boarding but the rain didn't seem to want to let up. But the insane members of this particular ship were boarding anyway.

Renton was teaching the kids how to wave board and tell about the man that inspired him to wave board in a town with no waves. Holland laughed as he watched his crew members laugh with childlike wonder. He missed boarding but his injuries were too server.

Talho came up from behind him and putting her hands across his waist. "You guys are all nuts and going to get sick if you all stay out here any longer." She said as Holland turned around returning her hug.

"Should you be out here with the baby?" Holland said referring to their child still forming in her stomach.

"But no ones in there and its boring." She complained putting an innocent look to her features.

"No buts." He said as he guided her to the ship.

"You're no fun." Talho pouted.

"Renton I'm going to take the kids inside for some lunch are you coming?" Eureka said in the distance.

"Hold on one more trick!" Renton pleaded as Eureka and the kids walked towards Holland and Talho.

"No more, its time to go in." Eureka said treating him as one of her own kids.

"Talho can you please take the kids in I have to get the biggest baby out of the rain." Eureka joked.

"But he's right here." Talho said pointing to Holland.

"hey." Holland objected.

"You go get Renton, I saw doggie and gadget go in and here comes Hilda and Matthieu." Talho said as she led the group to the Gekko state.

"I want peanut butter" murices shouted.

"Dummy you need to have bread to." Métier said in reply.

"I know that I want peanut butter on mine!" he argued back.

"Renton get out of the rain!" eureka said as she headed over to him.

"But come on its soo much fun!" he said as he did yet another drop back turn kick.

"Come on I'm getting wet." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"But look its starting to clear up!" he pointed out the fact that it was now drizzling apposed to raining.

"But its time for lunch!" eureka objected

"I'll be in a little bit." He landed and held his board in his apposing hand.

"Come on, please." Eureka said as she put her arms around his neck.

"But look it stopped raining and there's the sunlight along the horizon." Renton said as he pointed behind her making her look in the opposite direction.

"Still its time for lunch." Eureka said as she dragged him by the hand to the ship.


	4. crack in the mirror or on your lips

Crack in the mirror or on your lips

"ANENOME WHAT HAPPENED HERE??" Dominic screamed as he saw that the floor was littered with broken glass. The vanity mirror had been smashed into a thousand pieces. Dominic picked up a piece of glass that was the size of his fist and saw that there was red lipstick in a scribble form over it.

"What is the meaning of this?" he said as he grabbed her by her forearm and forced her to sit down and face him. She avoided his eye contact and like a child she looked away making him crouch down so that he was eye level with her.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he said in a rational voice.

"Because." She pouted. She looked away from him not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Anemone look me in the eye when I talk to you." He said as he held her chin the same way as if he was ready to inject her again. She had cracked and started screaming and smashing everything in her path just moments earlier for no reason. After she was given a sedative Dominic was in charge of finding out what happened before cleaning up the ransacked room.

She looked him in the eye filled with cold hearted hate. "Because I felt like it." She said with a smart ass smile.

"Tell me the truth." By now Dominic was able to tell when she was lying. She looked back at him with softness in her eyes and gave a sly smile before letting her cold hearted stare return.

"I didn't like what I saw."

"What does that mean?" Dominic said puzzled he didn't understand what she ment. What did she see that she didn't like?

"My reflection, I didn't like my reflection! Are you happy? Cause I'm not!" Anemone said as she kicked him dumfounded on the ground. She walked over to the viewing window and looked at theEnd.

"Why would that be?" Dominic asked not knowing when to leave a pissed off-hormonal girl alone.

"Because I hate everything about myself. How hard is that to grasp?" Anemone said as Dominic stood up and walked towards her.

"What can I do?" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at theEnd intensely so that he could not see the smile that had spread from ear to ear.


	5. Its the morning on a sunset friday

It's the morning on a sunset Friday

Eureka sat looking out at what the ocean. She calmly swayed as let the wind move her body. She, Renton and her kids were all stuck in a land unknown to them. The only reason they knew anything about this place was because of the book that they had with them, for some random reason.

Renton was sick because he had wanted to make his arm look like hers and she was now unable to move because of the giant ass wings sticking out of her back. She reached her hand back and ran her hand across the smoothness of her neon green wings. The bulbul's scars she could live with, but how could anyone love her now that she had these things on her back who could ever love her?

"Please forgive me." Eureka stood up and Waverly stood up and looked out at the horizon. She sighed, thinking that Renton has been a good influence on her kids and that he would take good care of them.

"Mama where are you? I think dada's waking up" Maeter said as she went looking for her mother that stood on top of the cliff.

"Mama's up here sweet heart. " Eureka called out. She cursed under her breath "fuck a duck" as she climbed down the hill receiving scratches all over her palms and bare feet.

She walked over to the water and splashed water on her forearms and her toes. She stood up when she heard Maurice and Linck talking to Renton. She stood up and looked him in the eye. She wanted him to tell her that she was ugly and that he never wanted to see her again. She wanted it to hurt.

"You look beautiful Eureka." He said tenderly as he walked towards him.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran to hug him. The final rays of the Friday's sun filled the air. As the sweet smell of salt water wrapped around them. She miss judges him and she was sorry for that because he was really a great guy.

"Don't you think that mama looks like a pretty butterfly?" Maeter said as she smiled at her mother.

"Thank you Maeter." Eureka said as she opened her arms to her children.

"I think mama's pretty too!" Linck said not wanting to be ignored.

"Yes, she does." Said Renton as her wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood up and looked him in the eye, the purple clouds in the pink sky was breath taking.


	6. When all conversations twist

When all conversations twist

"Holland I need you to get to work on that thing I told you about earlier." Talho nagged him.

"But I don't want to." He whined.

"Look I'm already having a kid can you act a little older than that? I wouldn't even mind a grumpy preteen from time to time." Talho said with her hands on her hips.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" he asked annoyed.

"Just get to work. Why can't you be more like Renton? He worships the ground she spits on!" Talho said as she threw her arms in the air furious with him.

"What did you say?" Holland said in shock.

"You heard me! BE MORE LIKE RENTON!"

"That snot nosed brat is going down." Holland said as he looked away from her.

"You leave him alone. Mischa is getting tired of treating his burses that you give him. Some times I think that is how you would react if he was your own son and that scares me." Talho said as she left the room leaving Holland to sit and think about his actions with a child in time out.

"Dam she never would have said that if I just picked up my underwear." Holland cursed.


	7. its the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo

It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo

"Talho why did you do that?" Hilda said as she looked at the purple flower that Talho had tattooed under her eye. She was sixteen and just met Holland who was obsessed over this one girl named Diane.

"Because Holland calls Diane his little flower so I made a flower so that he can call me something other that blooming bud." Talho said as she flipped her long hair from her view line.

"That ice patch isn't holding very well is it?" Hilda took the taped ice cube and went to the freezer to get a new one.

"What can I say? Other than I'm in love." Talho said with a sheepish grin.

"But Diane just left don't you think you should wait some time before you go off and tattoo your self? I thought you were smarter than that!" Hilda said as she shoved a new bag of ice towards Talho who put it under her eye.

"Yea well I don't want to see him this depressed." Talho said as she dabbed the ice under her eye.

"Let me take a look." Hilda took the ice and admired the handy work of her new tattoo.

"I did it on Monday and its Friday so that means I've been icing it for five days." Talho said proudly as she added the ice and winced in pain.

"You did this?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yea."

"You did a great job, but it still was stupid now for the rest of your life your going to have that flower on your face."

"Good." Talho said in a rebate.


	8. but the ice should be on our heads

But the ice should be on our heads

"Man I have a headache." Dominic said as he walked down the hall after getting Anemone ready for battle. He entered his bunk and sat on his bed with a sigh.

"How on earth does she get the lung power to scream that loud?" he asked the air as he rubbed the temples on his head. "Why must she always throw a fit? Every time, I wonder what that drug makes her feel like….." Dominic sat deep in thought not realizing that someone had entered the room.

"TheEnd is ready for departure." A soldier said Dominic in a salute.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Dominic said as he stood up. He put on his hat and walked to the main viewing dock to watch "Anemone's dance" or that's what she calls it. He watched TheEnd take off and begin to fight. As the battle went on he listened to the comments that she made when she was fighting. He tried to cocks her to focus and to calm down but that only rallied her up more. He clicked on one of the monitors so that he could see what facial expression she was making. She was crying as she fought. Like the drug forced her and that she did not want to be like this.

He turned off the monitor and walked back to his room, he had seen enough. He sat down on his bunk and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed as he heard the docking bay door beep as it opened. Anemone was back from her mission and she was now safe. He rolled over and looked at the gravy painted wall. The paint was chipping and had made an odd shaped form in the wall. It looked like the shape of a flower. He smiled to himself as he tried to close his eyes, thinking of a world were Anemone would not have to be drugged to be appreciated.

As his mind wondered he let sleep over come him and let the world grew dark. A bright light shown in his eyes as the light above his bunk was flashed on. He sat up and cursed in frustration to see a very pleased Anemone with a pissed off look to her.

"You didn't see my dance did you? I did amazing Dewy will be proud!" She said as she sat on Dominic's knees so that he could not stand. She smiled broadly like a kid proud of their first time on a bicycle.

"Yes I did and you were beautiful I am very proud of you." He said with a smile as her smile grew. He placed his hands on her hips as she leaded over him to give him a kiss. A blush filled his face as her hot breath rested on his own. A sly smile filled her face as she bent closer. She placed her arms on his waist and quickly worked her fingers tickling his stomach.

Dominic laughed as Anemone tickled him. He tried to attack her at the same time but she was now sitting on top of him. Dominic's face changed colors from pale pink to red, to maroon to a reddish purple to straight up purple. Anemone smiled as he laughed. He tried to wriggle away but only managed to crash the two of them to the floor. They laughed together as they rubbed their heads.

"I win." Anemone said as she laughed while Dominic rubbed the back of his head.


	9. we only spun the web to catch ourselves

We only spun the web to catch ourselves

Anemone entered the small apartment that she shared with Dominic. She put her keys in the bowl next to the door, as she walked into the small kitchen and placed the large brown bags that she had in her hands.

"Did ya miss me boy?" Anemone said as she picked up Gulliver and put him on the counter.

"You know I don't like it when you put him on the counter." Dominic said as he took claim to putting his arms around her waist. He gave her a kiss on the check before reaching over her and grabbing items at random to put in the cabinets.

"I see you're home early." Anemone said as she put a jug of milk in the refrigerator. "Did you get fired?"

"No, its nothing like that. I got off early today for a special occasion." Dominic smiled as he pulled out a packet of fudge bars. "Oh, were these on sale? They seem expensive?" Dominic questioned.

"You're talking budget? You did loss your job didn't you?" anemone said as she picked the box from his hands wide-eyed in fear.

"Why are you so worried with that idea? I got a promotion last week remember? I'm not going to loss my job." Dominic took the box and put it on the table. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a hug. Anemone returned his hug and smiled to her self, she was worried for nothing. Dominic let go of her and started to un pack the rest of the items.

"Pickles, Ice-cream, peanut butter, red peppers?" What odd combinations. The only reason someone would eat this weird of a combination if their- your not?" Anemone nodded her head and places a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"for real- I mean how-well I know how-but seriously-you're sure?" Dominic asked as he stood in disbelief.

"Yes. I went to the doctors yesterday." She said as she avoided eye contact.

"That's wonderful!" Dominic gave her a big bear hug. She stood their motionless. "Why aren't you happy?" he held her elbows and looked at her.

"I can't have a baby." She looked away as he let go of her go.

"Why not?" Dominic motioned for her to sit in the chair next to the table. He took a seat opposite of her and put his hand on hers looking sincerely in her eyes.

"Because I'm such a horrible person, I don't deserve to bring another life in this world. What if I leave it behind like my parents did or hurt it the way I was? What if I made it feel unwanted or it hated me, I couldn't deal with that." Anemone covered her eyes as she cried.

"You make it sound like you'd be bringing this child into the world alone." Dominic said as he slid his arms around her. She desperately grabbed his shoulders and let all her emotions out. "We will raise this child together. We will love it and hold it saying how much we love it. And if we loss our temper and strike it we will hold it together and explain what was wrong. We will take care of this together."

"Together." Anemone repeated as if the word had its own extice to it.


	10. so we werent left for dead

So we weren't left for dead

"Holland when are mama and papa coming back?" Linck said a week after Renton had gone to save Eureka.

"Well your mama and papa are going to take some time alone together so they will be a while." Holland said as the three small children crowded around him.

"Where are we going to go then? Its too dangerous for us on the ship to start, and the only reason we were aloud here was because of mama." Maurice said as he walked away from the group looking out of the ships window. He saired out at the rainbow color clouds that were the effect of the secound summer of love.

"Well the three of you are going to go live at the same place your papa grew up. You'll be living with your great-grandfather Axel Thurston." Holland said with a smile. He didn't want to intrust the kids to him, but that's what renton told him to do in his letter he gave to Maurice befor he left to save Eureka.

"I remember reading about him!" Linck said exsidely.

"yea, he was the machanic who was one of the first to exivate the narvish and helped make it run for mama!" maeter added.

"Is everyone in papa's family famous?" maurice asked him.

"Yes, they all did something to help the world that we live in now." Holland said as he smiled thinking about how that whiny little brat managed to turn into a hero.

"But what about talho and you holland? Will we ever see you guys again?" Maeter asked as holland explained what was happening.

"we will visit, don't worry your mama is like my oldest daughter, so I'll be sure you guys are fine and if your papa dose anything bad your sure to call me no matter what I will answer." Holland asured her.

"even if your in the middle of a battle?" Maeter asked skeptically.

"Yes, even if someone has a gun to my head I will still answer even if it will coast me my life." Holland said with an air of confidence.

When they finaly arvied at the small no-where town they came to the repair shop on the hill. It seemed vacaint but the sound of buzzing powere tools came from the workshop.

"Jeez old man its Sunday, the day you take in the children." Holland said as he walked into the worshop. The three children all huddled together behind holland afraid of the old man that was covered in oil and dirt. He pulled a cloth from his back pocket and whiped his hand.

"You guys were taking to long and I had work to do. Where are their bags?" axel asked holland.

"Well, all their stuff is in this suit case." Holland handed it to him and he led them to the small building that he lived in.

"Lets see I didn't know if the three of you wanted to share one room or if you wanted to split into three different rooms or to have boys in one and the lady in the other."

"why don't we all stay in one room for now because that's what we did on the ship with mama." Maurice said unafraid of the old man while his little sister and brother each death gripped either of his hand.

"Very well, right this way. I appologize for not having such a lovely place but your papa is having a house built around the corner but for now I live here." Axle opened a small bed room with tree cots and a small window in the ceiling. He placed the suit case on the one closes to the door that pluped down with a cloud of smoke.

That night the three of them all sat down together on one of the cots huddled under all their blankets. They sat in silence trying to get used to their new surroundings. They werent used to spending a night off of the ship. It had been two and a half years since they lived with renton and it had been at least four or five years since they were saved by eureka and first brought to the military base, they did not think it was okay for eureka to horrbor these children and ordered them killed so that is when the gekko state was formed.

"I miss mama." Meater said finally.

"I miss mama too and papa." Linck said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It will be okay." Maurice said confortingly, but did not believe it himself.

"Its been 10 months I knew we shouldn't let renton go get mama. He probally stole her from us." Linck said as tears began to fall.

"That's not true mama will come back for us, she has to." Meater sarted to cry as well.

"they probally didn't come back to us because they think were dead!" linck cried out.

"Don't say things like that!" meater said trying to believe what he said was not true by coveing her ears and humming loudly to herself.

"hey, sush don't cry." Kink said trying to confort his siblings. A knock came from the door as the room filled with light.

"maurice, meater, linck I have a surpise for you all." Axel said as he started to pull the top blanket off. "what the-" he pulled off three more before he finaly got down to them. "you guys sure know how to hide. Did holland teach your that?"

"yea, when anyone would come on the ship we didn't know mama and papa were put in a cell with guns, food and blankets. They kept us safe, prepared for anything. Not like our real mamas that didn't know what was going on in the ambush." Maurice said coveing his mouth after relizing what he just said.

"well I got something to cheer you guys up." Axel said as he walked to the door and they followed.

"what is it?" linck said excitedly while snot trailed down his nose.

"well I advise you straighten up alittle and meet me in the workshop in less than five minutes cause that's all the time I can keep the line open. Maurice you look okay so come with me. Linck you need to blow your nose and meater you need to whipe your eyes they're all puff." Axel informed them.

As they got to the workshop, axel led them into the control room where there was a small screen that had gone black and the sound of two excited people chatting on the other line.

"they're here." Axel said saking the mouse to the screen making the likeness of rento and eureka apper.

"So we finaly got the timing right." Renton said excitedly.

"yes, it only took 8 months." They said as the three kids shoved their faces to the screen.

"Mama! Papa!" the three kids all said at once.

"how are you all doing?" eureka asked beaming as she looked upon her children.

"were okay mama, when are you coming home?" meater asked not letting her brothers say anything that would worry threir parents.

"soon." Eureka said and with that all the kids alaughed and smiled for the first time since they left.

"now your great-grandfather axel has been treating you right?" renton asked as he saw his grandfather smile in the back ground.

"yea-huh! He got me a whole bunch of pretty dresses. Most of them are blue and purple and pink, like the ones mama said she always wanted to see me wear!" meater said excitedly.

"and he got me little trucks too!" linck said happily.

"Hes teaching me to be a machanic just like papa!" maurice said in a smile. He was wearing the same clothing that renton used to wear, he didn't want any of the new clothing that axel was getting them as they grew.

"that's great." Renton smiled.

"and have you all been studing really hard?" eureka aske as she watched them all look away."

"yes, we all go to school now. But we don't like it much." Maurice said.

"well we'll fix that when we come home. I hear the building is almost done, have you guys seen the designs for your new rooms?" renton asked.

"no, I think that's something their mama and papa need to show them." Axel said over the children with his hands crossed.

"we'll call you again really soon. But we got to go. We'll be headed home really soon so don't give gg axel too much trouble." Eureka said sweetly.

"mama how did you know we call him gg axel?" meater asked.

"mama always knows what your doing, now make sure you work on your math. Don't hesitate to ask gg axel for help, hes a smart man." Eureka said she blew a kiss to the monitor and they copyed her motion before the monitor went blank again.

"so they didn't leave us to die here!" linck said happily.

"don't be stupid gg axel wouldn't let that happen." Meater said mocking linck.

"come on lets all go out and get some ice cream." Axel said as the children cheered. They were in good hands and nothing bad would ever happen to them again.


	11. i was never looking for approval

I was never looking for approval form anyone but you

Eureka sat on her bed thinking of the past events. She had put on make up because Gidget had said that's what Doggie likes her to do, so maybe Renton would notice her more if she did that too. He started to laugh and when she ran away he had followed her and offered to help her take it off.

From there Talho had taken her to hers and Holland's room and showed her how to put on some light make up. She said she was pretty and young and didn't need to cover her face but only a little to highlight her features. She didn't care about that. What stuck in her mind was Renton's laughter.

"Eureka are you in here?" Renton said as he stepped inside of the dark room.

Eureka rolled over so that she faced the wall hoping that he wouldn't notice her if he didn't see the light sparkle off her tear stained checks or the lack of bright color in her neon colored eyes. She felt the pressure of another body on the bed and the hesitant hand that stroked her hair to let her know he wasn't leaving till he talked to her.

"Eureka why did you do that to your face?" Renton asked her, he wanted to know why she felt she needed to put on make up for him.

"Gidget said that's what girls do for their guys that they like." Eureka said as she withdrew herself further inward, she pulled herself from reality into a word of hurt she thought she deserved.

"But she only wears makeup because Brother Doggie likes her all dun up, but you Eureka you look beautiful with out it." Renton pulled the blanket that wrapped around her body off of her. She tried to grab it back but failed and sat up face to face with Renton.

"Do you mean it?" Eureka asked as her tears kept flowing.

"Yes." Renton smiled as he rubbed his cuffs under Eureka's eyes whipping away her tears.

"But I have all these scars? How could you ever find me pretty?" Eureka said unable to understand.

"It doesn't matter about that. I love you Eureka, and I will always find you beautiful." Renton said as he gave her a small hug.

"No matter what?" Eureka asked as she returned Renton's hug.

"No matter what." He kissed her check as she smiled. They pulled out of their hug to kiss but were interrupted by Holland barging in the door. The two kids sat shocked and began to laugh leaving Holland out of the joke.


	12. though this journey is over

Though this journey is over ill go back if you ask me to 

Renton, eureka and the kids all went to the market together. The way they always did on Sunday. The only day that Renton had off from work. He now worked on repairing LFOs for the military and they always waited for him to eat dinner and to check their homework.

"I hate how many hours they make you work." Eureka said as meater and Maurice cleared the table from dinner.

"I know, but we have a big family and I think you should be the one the kids can call if they get sick, and we have a lot of bills to take care of." Renton said as he took the last bit of drink from his cup.

"I know and one more on the way doesn't help much does it?" eureka said as she rubbed her stomach. The commonly asked question is weather it would be a coralline or a human but it didn't matter to either of them, because it will be loved.

"I find it great that you and anemone will both have children in the same month." Renton said avaiding the subject.

"Still you need to make more reasonable hours." Eureka nagged him. She didn't think that as soon as they had come home Renton would need to get a job; she thought he would have been given a little bit of money from saving the world. But the military said they wanted him as a working example. Holland had been working his way in the ranks so that they wouldn't need to work, but Renton is a stubborn 18 year old and wants to work hard to support his large family that was steadily growing.

"Well I like working and it allows me to do things like this…" Renton fumbled with something in his pocket and pulled out a small silver band. "I know you said you didn't want one but I found out through a small bird that you were looking at this in jewelry store. It's for you." He slid the ring on her finger as she tried not to cry.

"Renton it's beautiful!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"I know you said you didn't want a ceremony and just the paper work was fine, but I thought at least I could get you a ring." He smiled stupidly as they kissed. Meatier came in the room and gave an awe in admiration as Linck made a gagging sound.

"Didn't we tell you, no yuicky stuff in front of us!" Linck said crossing his arms.

"Shut up dummy, papa gave mama a really pretty gift. They're aloud." Meatier said as she stepped on his foot.

"That's enough you two. If you keep it up, I wont you guys know what were doing the last week of the year." Renton said as the children gathered around him, wanting to know the surprise.

"What did you get us?" Linck said excitedly.

"well since we had such a great journey before I think were going to go on a similar one, that is if you guys want to go?" Renton said looking for approval in eureka.

"I'd love to go, so it's in two weeks. Where are we going?" eureka said trying to sound mature than her eagerness.

"The tropical islands of Hawaii, they are by the ocean." Renton said excitedly.

"You mean the salty water?" meatier said excitedly.

"yea, but that means for the next two weeks I want you all to get new clothing for the hot weather, be extra nice to your mama and clean your rooms." Renton said as he got ready to clear his things.

"But what about your work?" eureka asked him.

"You wonder why I have been leaving at three in the morning and coming home close to nine?" Renton asked as if it was obvious to everyone.

"So they wont mind?" eureka asked.

"Nope, its because of me they only have 4 more ships to repair for the year. And I'll be done with what I need to do in a week and a half if everything dosent go well, but if it does then I will have next week for you and the kids." He smiled like broadly as if this was the best news in the world.

"Well don't over do it." Eureka said worriedly.

"Now I wonder if I'll look good in a bikini?" eureka said patting her still flat stomach.


	13. im not dead just floating

I'm not dead just floating

Dewy lay in the water as he blinked his eyes open to the bright world above him. He felt the current swaying his soaked clothing as he lay on a hot piece of metal debris.

"Am I still alive?" he asked groggy to no one shaking his head in disbelief.

He looked around at the burnt up ship trying to make sense of what had happened. He struggled to his feet only to find out that he could not stand. He grabbed a metal chunk and used it to steady himself and make himself stable. He hobbled around the ruined ship trying to find refuge for anything still alive when he remembered his last order to save everyone.

He felt his head where his blood lay cold. He had killed himself because he had wanted to curse the world because he failed to be a partner, he failed to be the air to the throne, he failed to save his children from insanity, and he failed life all together.

He stumbled into the ships ruined cock pit and looked upon the destruction from his battle between him and his brother. He hit the wall next to him as he thought about how his brother was so much luckier. Loyal crew, loving girl, people to look up to him and the love his father never gave him.

He remembered when he killed his father and then in result it was just him and his brother on their own. He raised his brother and they joined the military, both quickly growing in ranks. But Holland had less of a struggle, not because of his great brother but because he was greater than his brother. He always had it easy.

He stumbled what was left of his courtiers all that remained on his dresser was burnt papers and cringed photographs. They were of him and his brother, his father and his chosen air, his lost love, Anemone, the Angea squad and Dominic with Anemone. He looked at them all, people that thought he was dead or was dead themselves.

He reflected on all the things he did in his life and came to one conclusion, "I'm a horrible person." His hands quivered as he covered his eyes finally taking on the weight of what he had done. He had to make it right. If he succeeded in killing himself then this time the world could be a better place.

He ran down the burnt hallways full of chipped paint and misplaced metals, random items that was once held so dear gone and lost. He ran to the edge where there was a large chunk of the ship missing. He readied to jump but fear over took him. He lowered himself in the water quietly and carefully. He lay on his back hoping the water would take him under. He had taken his life once before so why couldn't he do it again?


	14. right between the ink of your tattoo

Right between the ink of your tattoo

"Talho what did you do to your face?" Holland asked her as he saw her purple flower she had scratched in the skin under her eye.

"What you don't like it?" Talho asked she felt horrible about scaring her skin for him; he could at least appreciate it.

"Why would you do that to your beautiful face?" he reached out to her and rested his hand on her check. She shuddered knowing that it was a mistake…'wait did he just call me beautiful?' Talho asked her self as she pressed his hand closer to her skin.

"Yes, I called you beautiful, it's what you are." He said softly as if reading her thoughts. With his thumb he traced the flower with his thumb. It was too much for Talho, she tried to turn away and run but he had grabbed her by the waist and was pulling her closer to him.

He kissed her lower eye and then the throbbing tattoo. Talho blushed as she tried to get away; she knew he was in love with Dianna who had just left his life. He didn't want her, no one would.

"It looks beautiful on you, and I'm not normally the kind of guy that goes for girls with tattoos." Holland smiled as she blushed bright red, making her tattoo blend into the background of her flushed face.


	15. in the belly of the beast we turned into

Fair warning this is about the Angea squad, I gave them each names because they never had any….

The blond one is Hannah

The brunet with the bun things is Sally

The blue haired African is Sarah

The red with the mop top is Emily

The blond with the bun things is Lauren

In the belly of the beast we turned into

"Sarah do you ever think what were doing is wrong?" sally asked as she brushed her short hair getting ready for bed.

"What would ever posses you to think that?" Hannah asked. She was Dewey's main girl and never questioned what he did.

"I mean killing the Coralians…don't you think it's wrong?" she asked as she put the hair brush down on the ledge in front of the mirror.

"Think of it as vengeance for what was done to us. I mean just because of our raceshal background we were hated and feared, meanwhile we did nothing."

"But that's my point! If we didn't like it then why should we continue the act of hatred?"

"Because they fight back."

"We were kids; we were too weak to fight back! Remember Zack! My brother and your best friend if it wasn't for him then you wouldn't be alive to be Dewey's lap dog, doing all of his commands with out hesitation!" Hannah shouted at her. She was mad; she didn't want this to continue to go on.

"I work for my keep. I don't ask questions because that makes you weak, I will never be weak like that again."

"So make yourself stronger by training your brain and body but don't continue to do this. I'm going to tell Dewey that I don't care if he throws me out mid flight but I won't harm another living being! It's wrong to continue the hate!" Hannah said she stood at the door wanting her childhood friend that had suffered so many hardships with her.

"Don't you dare go. Remember all the things he has done for you, and you want to give up because of a few sacrifices that shouldn't be made? Don't you remember having to shout your family because you were the oldest girl? Don't you remember what the soldiers did to you?" sally said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"They why are we working side by side with the same soldiers that caused us so much pain?" Hannah asked the emotional wall she had built around her heart had a crack in it that was steadily growing.

"Because it's what we need to do. When the war is over and Dewey's ideal world is made well crash it and make the world feel our pain, we will show them the hardships that we had to rise above!" sally laughed with an evil air to her.

"Bu-" the door opened and Sarah, Emily and Lauren all came into the small room. Hannah was to brief them for their next assignment that Sally had organized.

"Alright girls we have two things of missions to do, number one is to carry out Dewey's orders and number two is to find a proper place to drop our friend here, she doubts the one who saved us." Hannah said.

"Why would you do that? He saved us from the mean people; he looked at us and showed us affection when others avoided us like the pelage." Emily said. she was the youngest and the most naive. The military had picked the girls at random but they were all in the same interment camp and hand grown tight.

"Don't you think what were doing is wrong? I mean were doing the same thing to the coralians as what was done to ourselves, while working side by side with the same men that got their rocks off by torturing us and finding joy in making us scream. Do any of you have a small voice in your head saying this isn't right?" Sally defended herself.

"Well yea we do, but what are we going to do? We have no where to go and Dewey loves us." Emily said with as smile believing the lies that have been told to her.

"And even if he didn't would you still do what he asked?" Sally said knowing clearly she was on her own.

"He takes care of us!" Lauren said as she held onto her little sister Emily, she didn't want her to be hurt and know the truth.

"Do you not remember your training?" Hannah said furiously.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked she was trying to stay out of the argument because she still didn't know where she stood with this whole issue.

"We must show no emotion, no form of treason and always be loyal to Dewey." Hannah said as if she was reading a book of rules in front of her.

"I know it's hard to hurt people but it's our job." Emily said softly and sympathetically.

"I get it, I'll back off." Sally said with her head bowed left with the thoughts in her head how she had become the monster that had consumed her.


	16. im not scared just changing

_Fair warning this one is longer than I wanted it to be. I'll leave the long version up for now but it will be fixed…eventually._

I'm not scared just changing

Eureka sat in the small apartment that had three bedrooms a small kitchen and everything room. She was now living with Renton as his wife and was a stay at home mom for her three children. She was eighteen and Renton had told her that he wanted her to be home for the kids, even if she was very adaptable to the work force.

She sat on the coach looking up at the ceiling, there wasn't much for her to do when the children were in school and Renton was at work. Lately she had gotten in the habit of counting the dot on the ceiling. She patted her stomach which was now a giant bowling ball, she was six months pregnant and Renton was watching her like a hawk as if she was a porcelain doll ready to break any moment and that irritated her very much.

The phone rang next to her head and she snatched it up first checking the caller id to see that it was Anemone. Ever since the second summer of love the two girls had gotten rather close, they were both pregnant with worry-wart husbands, and another three months to go.

"Hey hun what's up?" Anemone said on the other line.

"Nothing much, Ren has called to check up on me like eight times this morning." Eureka laughed.

"Yea, Dom is has done the same, do you think something's going down with the military?" anemone said concerned

"I don't know. they are different branches so if anything Dominic would know more then Ren." Eureka stated, Renton was working for the military by repairing ships and Dominic was the head of a clean up crew from the war.

"Why don't we go out to lunch we can talk more then, I'm dieing in this prison there's noting to do." Anemone said over dramatically.

"Yea, I know I'm going nuts, we got a TV but there is never anything on that wont rot your brain cells." The two girls laughed as they made plans to meet. Eureka ran to the bathroom after the phone call receiving the ever fun joy called morning sickness that despite the name didn't stick to just the morning.

As eureka walked to meet her best friend she got lost in her mind when she saw a whole bunch of girls with plastic wings strapped to their packs. She wished that she could some how hide her own, due to all of them pointing and laughing in her direction. She knew she wasn't human but people didn't have to be rude about it.

When Eureka arrived at the small café anemone had instantly realized what had happened.

"Babe don't worry about the wings, they're cute." She said instantly.

"I know but-"

"No buts unless were talking about Dommy's cute one." Anemone said with a laugh making Eureka laugh as well. She grabbed her arm and led her to a table in the back of the room; they knew the owner and came there so often that only on full nights their table would be used by anyone other than them.

"I don't know what's wrong with me An, I mean I would be proud of myself the four of us saved the world! And I just can't look at my reflection with out spitting at it." Eureka said grabbing her arm with a high sense of insecurity.

"I don't know babe, but me and Dom didn't do much in the way of saving, if you remember correctly it was I who the world needed to be saved from." Anemone joked.

"But that was all Dewey's doing so you can't blame yourself." Eureka said sympathetically.

"I know." Anemone smiled to herself. After some time the girls both picked up the kids and went back to the Thurston household, even if it was a small apartment. Renton had promised that the house he was having built would be done before she had the baby. They all made sandwitches and the children chatted happily together about their day and the things their school was running. They got down to their homework.

Renton and Dominic came into the house about six at night. They were laughing but they had a worried air about them. The kids ran to Renton and greeted him with a hug, and began all at once telling him about their day. He laughed as he put his bag down and picked Métier up who smiled and laughed.

"Alright ladies first, so what happened to you?" he asked as the children followed him into the kitchen where he gave a kiss on the cheek to Eureka and then made his way into the everything room and the four of them made a circle to talk about their days activities.

"Today I slugged Jimmy and he went crying to the teacher!" Métier said cheerfully.

"That's not very nice." Renton said shaking his head and laughing. He looked at her and smiled she was no longer a small girl that carried a bunny on her back and wore a blue dress but now she was always in baggy pants and a tight t shirt or tank top.

"I know but he asked for it." She laughed she knew she wouldn't get in trouble so she just smiled. She had really become a tough girl one that was not to be messed with. At eight years old she had a bad attitude that only listened to her mama and papa, but that's only because they saved the world and often got in fights to prove they did.

Maurice was the same way, but he didn't fight he let the harsh words creep under his skin and irritate him slowly. He was now nine years old and was in the fifth grade, he had skipped two grades because of his intelligence and maturity. He study mechanics on the weekends from his dad and great-grandfather.

"Alright let's see, Linck I think that you are next." Renton stated. they had established long ago that he would be fussy if he had to listen to everybody else and then he'd forget what he wanted to say. He'd then spend the rest of the night pouting because at seven years old he no longer cried.

"Well today in class a lady bug flew in the class room and every one was freaking out so I stepped on it, then I had that math test and-"

"Wait you stepped on a lady bug?" Métier questioned him.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"They're beautiful creatures and you can't do that!" Métier said hot headed as she pushed Linck over. Maurice played mediator and intercepted the two of them.

"Okay that's enough you two." Renton said as the three of them took their seats again. They ignored the laughing of Anemone, Eureka and Dominic as they stood in the door way, watching the comical sight.

"Did you think you did well on your test?" Eureka asked him as she whipped her hands on her apron.

"Uh-huh all thanks to uncky Dominic!" he smiled as Anemone turned away to laugh. She just loved the name the children had made for him.

"Now what about you Maurice you waited patiently, what happened with you today?" Renton asked with a soft assuring smile.

"Well I worked on the equations you gave me for the LFO that you're working on and-"

"What LFO?" Eureka asked with her hands on her hips. "Your not thinking of making another one to pilot? You do know how dangerous those things are!"

"Relax the real thing is just a project for the two of us, nothing serious and plus the actual size on it would be no taller than Linck." Renton said defensively.

"why do I find it hard to believe you?" eureka said with a grin, trying to hide the amusement that she found in still having the power to make him get all flushed.

"And anyway, I found a flaw in the 864 value that connects to the 897-b234. then the gears need to be changed at 8574pdh8." Maurice said talking in code.

"There is one more mistake that I put in there." He said as Maurice began to think.

"Let me go see cause there were a couple places that didn't seem right." Maurice ran out of the room and came back with a binder that he flipped to a new recent page. He pulled out a small diagram with small letters and numbers and pointed to one of the six circles on the page.

"You understand that this is-" Renton and Maurice talked over the diagram as Renton gave directions and Maurice nodded his head furiously.

"It's kinda cute don't ya think?" anemone said to eureka with a laugh as the girls finished the cooking and Dominic helped Métier set the table.

"All right you two techno-geeks get over here so we can have dinner. Oh and Renton we still need to talk about the –" Dominic said as the boys headed to the table.

"Oh yea the whole---I gotcha." Renton said as he took a seat at the head of the table while Eureka sat on one side of him and Dominic on the other, next to him was Anemone and next to he Métier. On the other end of the table was Maurice and in-between him and Eureka was Linck.

Eureka and Anemone served the food and they chatted more about current events till it was time for desert. The kids cleared the table and brought out the cake, everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves while Eureka stayed quiet trapped in her mind due to a world-wind of self doubts.

When the kids had gone to bed and Eureka and Renton sat down together on their bed to discus what they wanted to name the baby, what it would be like to live in a big house, and so on. Till eureka had finally looked him in the eye.

"What's on your mind? Don't think that I don't know you well enough to not know what you're thinking." Renton said after a long pause. He looked her in the eye and placed his hand on hers.

"Everything's fine!" she said with a squeak to her voice.

"And I'm the queen of Denmark. What thought has plagued you heed?" Renton said with seriousness to his sarcasm.

"I've been wondering if you hated me when I changed. I didn't ask permission and now everyone is mocking me by wearing wings and pointing at me anytime I leave the apartment complex." Eureka covered her eyes she didn't want to see him cry.

"I could never hate you, if I did do you think when I first got on the Gekko state I would take the abuse the kids gave me? Do you think I saved you from the subcoral for nothing? Do you think that I was happy for nothing when you told me you were pregnant with our child? I love you and I could never think that." Renton smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Really?" Eureka said with star struck eyes and a smile from ear to ear.

"yes, and no matter what you look like I will always love you. I don't love your for your beauty…although that is one of the reasons I'm parrinoded some random guy is going to steal you away, but who you are so nice and kind and smart too." He smiled as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you."


End file.
